Goodbye
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Helga has got into an accident, and it seems now Phoebe has to say goodbye.Go on, and read the best saddest, greatest fanfic, onthe net. Don't believe me, go ahead and read..


Okay, fans get ready for my second, Hey Arnold songfic. The song that used, doesn't belong to me, but to the Pokemon Soundtrack. The song is called: The Time has Come.  
So here goes:  
  
Phoebe ran into the hospital. She walked over, to the sign in desk and asked "Excuse me, but did a girl name Helga Pataki, by a chance is in this hospital?"  
"Oh yes, she's in room 237. On the second floor." Answered the lady at the desk. "Thank you!" Phoebe yelled as she ran towards the elevators. s  
  
I close my eyes and I can see,  
the day we met, just one moment,   
and I knew your my bestfriend.  
Do anything, for you.  
  
  
As Phoebe ran down the halls, tears were running down her cheeks. A memory suddenly, appeared in her mind. A three year old Phoebe, is being teased by Harold and is near tears. Then a three year old Helga, comes and pushes him away from Phoebe and Harold runs off, crying for his mommy. Young Helga walks over, to Phoebe and asks her name, and Phoebe answers. Young Helga tells her, her name and they walk off together. Kids were clearing the path for, Helga and Phoebe to walk through. A friendship has been made. Phoebe opened her eyes. "I'll always be there for Helga," She muttered and ran towards her Hospital room, stopping at the door.   
  
We gone so far,  
And done so much and it seems  
like we were always winning, right  
by, my side through thick and thin.  
Your part of my Life,  
I'll always remember.  
  
Phoebe starts to remember all the times, she been through with Helga, and all the time, Helga been there for her. Tears are falling down her cheeks, she rubs her cheeks but more tears appear. Phoebe takes a deep breath, and opens the door.   
  
The time has come,   
It's for the best, I know it.  
Who could have guessed, that you and I.  
Will somehow, somewhere.  
We'll have to say good-bye.  
  
In Helga's hospital room, their were doctors. "She's not gonna, make it" one doctor cried. "We tried everything, it's hopeless." Another Doctor groaned. "She won't live through, the day." The third doctor, applied. Then all the doctors left and Phoebe hid behind the door. She walked towards, Helga's bed. Helga's eyes were closed. "Helga" cried Phoebe. "Phoebe? Is that you?" Asked Helga as her eyes opened slowly. "Yes, Helga, I'm here," Answered Phoebe as she nodded her head. " I'm gonna die, Phoebe!" screamed Helga as her body began trembling. Phoebe went closer to her and gave her a hug.   
  
You helped me find,   
The strength inside.  
And the courage, to make my dreams come true.  
How will I find,   
Another friend like you.  
  
"Helga, what will I do without you? I don't want to say goodbye." murmured Phoebe. "It's okay Phoebe, I'll always be with you." Responded Helga. Phoebe and Helga just kept on holding each other, either one of them were ready to say good-bye so they didn't.  
  
Two of a kind,   
That's what we are.  
And it seems, like we were always winning.  
But as our team, got thorn apart.  
I wish we could go back to the beginning.  
  
Phoebe took out two necklaces, one was blue the other was pink. The two necklaces were engraved with bestfriend/ sister. Helga took the pink one, and managed to smile. '' How did you know?" She mumbled as put the necklace around, her neck, Phoebe did the same only with the blue one. Phoebe and Helga looked into each other eyes and Helga coughed. The both knew, that time wasn't on their side. Helga was gonna die soon, they'll have to say good-bye.   
  
The time has come,  
It's for the best, I know it.  
Who could have guessed, that you and I.  
Somehow, somewhere.  
We'll have to say goodbye.  
Somehow, today.  
We'll have to say goodbye.  
  
As Helga closed her eyes, one last time. Both of them, muttered good-bye to each other. Two bestfriends have been seprated, but one day. They'll meet again. I just, know it.   
  
The End  
  
  
Okay fans, What did you think of my songfic? I know it's really sad, but i hope you still like it, anyway. Keep sending reviews, so i can keep writing. Luv ya, fans.  
  



End file.
